Kingdom of Rangya
Hing kok an pong (official) Live and let live Ki rip rip in; Ki dat dat in (unofficial) |national_anthem = The shining pearl in the sea Eyu rimin tu mengtsyu |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = RangyaLocation.png |alt_map = |map_caption = Location of Rangya (red arrow) |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Rangya (Tsungyangkhyu 中央区) |latd=28 |latm=12 |latNS = N |longd=126 |longm=7 |longEW = E |largest_city = |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = |official_languages = Rangyan, English |regional_languages = Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Tagalog, Indonesian |languages_type = National language |languages = Rangyan |ethnic_groups = 89.2% Rangyan, 2.2% Chinese, 2.1% Korean, 1.9% Caucasian, 1.6% Japanese, 1.3% Filipino, 1.1% Indonesian, 0.6% other |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |demonym = Rangyan |government_type = Unitary parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy |leader_title1 = King |leader_name1 = Thenbong Kijang |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Tsimuk Munzeng |leader_title6 = |leader_name6 = |sovereignty_type = Formation |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = National Foundation Day |established_date1 = 3 October 440 BC |established_event2 = Independence declared |established_date2 = 27 March 1946 |established_event3 = Current constitution |established_date3 = 29 July 1947 |established_event4 = Government proclaimed |established_date4 = 7 December 1947 |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = 180th |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = 1987 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = 5.29 |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = 2,333,600 |population_estimate_rank = 142nd |population_estimate_year = 2011 |population_census = 2,324790 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 1170 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = 10th |GDP_PPP = $119.32 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 61st |GDP_PPP_year = 2011 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $51,129 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 6th |GDP_nominal = $83.52 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 61st |GDP_nominal_year = 2011 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $35,790 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 19th |Gini = 29.8 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2010 |Gini_category = low |HDI = 0.879 |HDI_rank = 12th |HDI_year = 2010 |HDI_category = very high |currency = Rangyan wen International Symbol ⍹ Rangyan Symbol Pronounced ([[Rangyan wen|'Wen']]) |currency_code = RYW |time_zone = RST |utc_offset = +9 |time_zone_DST = not observed |date_format = yyyy-mm-dd yyyy年m月d日 Era yy年m月d日 |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = +9 |drives_on = left |cctld = .ry and |calling_code = 83 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} Etymology History Politics Rangya is a unitary state under a constitutional monarchy where the power of the King is very limited. As a ceremonial figurehead, the monarch himself is symbolic rather than political, and is defined by the constitution as "the symbol of the state and of the unity of the people". Power is held chiefly by the Prime Minister of Rangya and other elected members of the parliament, while sovereignty is vested in the Rangyan people. Thenbong Kijang ( ) is the current King of Rangya; Thenbong Kenghong ( ), Crown Prince of Rangya, stands as next in line to the throne. Government Foreign relations Military Geography Climate Environment Administrative divisions Due to the small physical size of Rangya, the city-state only consists of six counties (hwen ), each headed by a elected mayor and with county councils as local administrations. Economy Science and technology Transport Energy Demographics Ethnic groups Languages Both Rangyan and English are the official languages of Rangya. Nearly 90 percent of the 2.3 million population speaks Rangyan as their first language, and that makes Rangyan the national language of Rangya. There are up to 105,000 speakers of the Rangyan language outside Rangya. Large groups of Rangyan-speaking expatriates are found in China (around 42,000 speakers), the United States (around 20,000 speakers), Japan (around 16,000), South Korea (around 8,000), Australia (3,000), Canada (2,000) and Hong Kong (2,000). It is estimated that there are around 15,000 people scattered across the world who are able to speak Rangyan because of job requirements (for example, salespersons or businessmen with Rangyan contacts), marriages to Rangyans or out of pure interest in the language. The genealogical classification of Rangyan is debated. Some linguists place it in the Altaic language family; others consider it to be a language isolate. Rangyan is an agglutinative and SOV-ordered language distinguished by a system of honorifics reflecting the hierarchical nature of Rangyan society, with verb forms and particular vocabulary indicating the relative status of speaker and listener. Rangyan writing uses hanji (Chinese characters) and yenmun (Korean hangul), as well as the Latin alphabet and Arabic numerals. Like Japanese, Korean and Vietnamese, Rangyan has borrowed much vocabulary from the Chinese or created vocabulary on Chinese models. Besides Rangyan and English, the five recognised regional languages (Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Tagalog and Indonesian) are spoken among the ethnic groups in Rangya as well. Religion Education Healthcare Culture Art Music Literature Cuisine Sport Category:Kingdom of Rangya